Padfoot
by Eiri-kun
Summary: Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?, dachte Pads genervt. Also jetzt bin ich wirklich ganz unten angelangt. Ich lasse mich sogar von einen Tierhänger hangen. Und jetzt komm ich aus diesen Drecksloch noch niemals raus.


_Laliho.. Hallo alle miteinander.. Tadaaaaaaaah.. meine 2 FF.. Jaaah, ich weiß.. man sollte erst eine FF zuende schreiben, bevor man eine neue hier reinsetzt.. Gomen nasai.. -verbeug- Aber diese Story schwirrt mir so arg im Kopf rum, das ich mich sogar nich richtig auf meine andere Sirius Story konzentrieren kann.. Sie quälte mich sogar bei Nacht.. Und da dachte ich mir kurzentschlossen.. SCHREIBEN.. :-) Aber keine sorge, ich werde Sirius FF 1 nich vernachlässigen.. versprochen.. Habt nur Nachsicht, wenn die Kapitel jetzt etwas länger dauern.. gomen.. ich mußte ja gleich so viel FF hochladen.. loool.. naja, klappt schon.._

_Soooooooo, also.. die Mehrzahl der Charas gehören nicht mir, sie sind JKR geistiges Eigentum.. ich will kein Geld damit machen.. bla, bla, bla.. kennt ihr ja bestimmt alle.. Diese Story handelt von Sirius, na soo ein Wunder..;-) Er ist, ganz anderes wie in der anderen FF noch auf der Flucht und versteckt sich nun schon seit gut 2 Jahren in den alten Haus seiner Eltern. Bei einen nächtlichen Ausrisstat als Padfoot, wird er auch noch wegen unachtsamkeit von einen Tierfänger gefangen und zum stättischen Tierheim gebracht, wo er dort sein Herz verliert.._

_ANMERKUNG von mir: Diese Frau wird auch ganz zufällig Fiona heissen. Warum? hm.. ich mag den Chara.. darum, nicht denken das wäre eine fortsetzung oder so (die ist auch schon in arbeit..), es ist eine ganz neue, frisch ausgedachte FF von mir.. Also ich wünsch euch dann viel spaß.._

_P.S. Danke euch allen die meine FF lesen/gelesen haben.. Über Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschlägen und über Rewies würd ich mich sehr freuen.. -verbeug- _**  
**

**Kapitel 1.  
**

**Hund Widerwillen**..

Ein schwarzer, großer Hund rennt über eine große saftige Wiese. Der Wind ist sein einziger Spielgefährte. Sanft umspielt er das schwarze, strubblige Fell. Der Hund tollt euphorisch über die Wiese, spring hoch, um sich von weichen Gras wieder auffangen zu lassen, schnappt nach den Schmetterlingen, plätschert durch den Fluß, wälzt sich genußlich und ausgiebig.. Er ist einfach ein glücklicher Hund .. In seinen Träumen.. Die Wirklichkeit sah da ganz anders aus…

Padfoot wurde durch das Knallen, der schweren Eisentür, und den lauten Gebell seiner Zellengenossen aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Verschlafen öffnete er erst ein und dann das andere Auge. Orientierungslos schaute er sich um und dann wurde ihm schlagartig wieder klar, wo er war. Er war umzingelt von kalten, grauen Wänden. Die kalte Luft umhüllte seinen Hundekörper, was ihn frösteln ließ. Das schwache Licht füllte schwach den kleinen Zwinger. Er seufzte und stand auf und streckte sich erstmal und lief dann zu seiner Gattertür und setzte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und beobachtete den Tierwärter, der mit einen Eimer im Zwingergehänge, das Essen verteilte. Wieder seufzte er. 2 Tage war er nun schon hier im stattlichen Tierheim für entlaufende Hunde. Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Wie konnte mir das nur passieren,_ dachte Pads genervt. _Also jetzt bin ich wirklich ganz unten angelangt. Ich lasse mich sogar von einen Tierfänger fangen. Und jetzt komm ich aus diesen Drecksloch noch niemals raus. _

Pads gab ein Knurren von sich und ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen und legte sein Kopf auf seine großen Pfoten.

_Ich kann mich auch nicht verwandeln. Würde ziemlich komisch aussehen, wenn plötzlich ein großer, gutaussehender Mann, anstatt einen Hund in diesen Zwinger stehen würde._

Pads warf einen Blick auf die Überwachungskamera, die auch noch ausgerechnet vor seinen Zwinger angebracht war.

_Außerdem könnte ich dann gleich zu Ministerium gehen und sagen, Hallo, ich bins, Sirius Black.. Ich will mich stellen! Waaah.. Nicht durchdrehen, Sirius, alter Junge. Du warst schon in schlimmeren Situationen. Und Remus ist klug.. Er wird dich hier rausholen.. Er wird sich denken, das ich als Padfoot raus bin.. Jeder schaut dann zuerst beim Tierfänger.. Oje.. an die Standpauke danach, will ich gar nicht erst denken. Die machen sich wohl alle schon Sorgen, wo ich abgeblieben bin.._

Padfoot hob sein Blick, als er den Tierwärter hörte und setzte sich wieder hin. Er ließ seine Zunge raushängen und setzte seinen Hundblick, mit den er alle meist in seinen Bann ziehen konnte, wenn er unbedingt mal wieder aus den alten Haus seiner Familie verlassen und Gassi gehen wollte, auf und versuchte so den Tierwärter dazu animieren, ihm die Tür aufzumachen. Was bis jetzt immer gescheitert war. Der Tierwärter war wohl Immun dagegen.

„Hier alter Junge. Das ist deine Henkersmahlzeit. Morgen hast du es geschafft!" sagte der Tierwärter und schob den Fressnapf durch den Schlitz und übersah den fragenden Blick des Hundes.

_Überstanden? Henkersmahlzeit? Was meinte dieser verdammter Muggel damit? _

Padfoot legte den Kopf schief und schaute den Tierwärter nachdenklich nach, dann wurde aber seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fressnapf mit den Futter gelenkt. Es roch zwar nicht besonders, doch dafür schmeckte es besser, als es aussah.

„Jetzt ist er schon 2 Tage weg. Und wir sitzen hier nur untätig rum", rief Tonks aufgebracht. Sie stand in der Küche des Blackanwesen. Ihre Haare waren Feuerrot und zu einen Bauernzopf geflochten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den anwesenden Phönixmitgliedern dazu zu überzeugen, Sirius endlich zu suchen. Mit den Spruch, er würde von alleine wieder kommen, ließ sie sich diesmal nicht so einfach abwimmeln.

„Er war schon öfter länger weg, Tonks", versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen. Obwohl er sich genauso viel Sorgen um seinen alten Freund machte, wie sie. Er ließ es sich nur nicht so anmerken. Er hatte den Kopf in den Händen gestützt. Erst gestern war der Wolf zu Besuch gekommen und war dadurch sehr müde und ausgelaugt. Und dazu kam noch das es seine erste Nacht seit 2 Jahren war, wo er als Wolf alleine den Mond angeheult hatte. Padfoot war nicht da gewesen und darüber war der Wolf nicht sehr begeistert gewesen. Darum war es sehr schwer gewesen, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten, trotz Wolfsbanntrank. Seine braunes, fast blonden Haare, waren noch feucht von duschen und seine Augen waren noch von der Nacht sehr lichtempfindlich und überhaupt plagten ihm schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Aber er hat sonst immer vorher bescheid gesagt, Remus. Das ist doch nicht seine Art." warf Tonks besorgt ein.

„Doch.. genau das ist seine Art.", flüsterte Remus gereizt. Und das war sie schon immer, dachte er frustriert. Man macht sich Sorgen und Gedanken, ob es ihm gut geht oder ob ihm was passiert ist und dann tauchte er am nächsten Tag einfach wieder auf.

„Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun? Oder wollt ihr jetzt solange warten, bis das Ministerium ihn zuerst findet?" Tonks Tonfall wurde immer lauter und gereizter.

„Na, dann haben wir ein Problem weniger, um das wir uns plagen müssen.", kam die sarkastische Stimme.

Die Kopfe der Mitglieder drehten sich überrascht zur Küchentür. Sie hatten den Tränkemeister gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ahh, Severus. Schön, das sie auch gekommen sind.", begrüßte Dumbledore seinen Lehrer erfreut. Der alte Zauberer saß auf der Eckbank neben Arthur Weasley und Moody.

„Wenn sie mich nur gerufen haben, damit ich mir dieses Geschwätz über das Verschwinden des eh nutzlosen Verlierers anhören muß, dann geh ich wieder! Ich habe nämlich besseres tun.", sagte Snape herablassend und machte Anstalten wieder den Raum zu verlassen.

„Severus, bitte bleiben Sie. Dies ist eine Mitgliedssitzung und ich glaube, sie gehören auch dazu. Genau wie Sirius, um dem es hier tatsächlich geht."

Snape seufzte schwer und drehte sich wieder um. Er hatte nicht wirklich die geringste Lust, über Sirius Black´s Verschwinden zu reden, weil es ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal war, was mit diesen Verlierer war.

Für ihm hatte Sirius keinerlei Stellenwert im Phönixorden, außer den Wachhund fürs Versteck zu spielen.

„Also", fing Dumbledore an. „Vor 2 Tagen hat er also das Haus verlassen, obwohl ich ihm gebeten hab, sich bedeckt zu halten, da der letzte Spaziergang ja um einiges schief gegangen ist und das Ministerium gerade jetzt mehr Zeit verbringt, ihn zu suchen. Was genau ist vor 2 Tagen passiert, Remus?"

Remus seufzte auf und versuchte Snapes verachteten, durchbohrenden Blick zu ignorieren.

„Nichts besonderes. Er war an den Tag ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Und auf seine Bitte einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, den ich natürlich, auch wenn es schwer gefallen ist, abgelehnt hab, ist er hoch zu Seidenschnabel gegangen. Und als ich ihm bescheid gesagt hab, das ich kurz ins Ministerium muß, kam auch keine Antwort mehr. Ich schätze, das er da schon weg war."

„Warum ist er nur so leichtsinnig? Er weiß doch das er gerade in London gesucht wird.", sagte Molly. Die rundliche Hexe stand am Herd und setzte gerade Wasser für den Tee auf.

„Darin sieht er ja gerade den Reiz, Molly. Er war schon immer ein Tunichtgut.", warf Remus leise ein.

„Er sollte mal langsam anfangen sich erwachsen zu benehmen. Und das soll ein Vorbild für Harry sein2 Um Gottes Willen!" flüsterte Molly empört.

Tonks merkte, das der Ärger über das nichts Unternehmens immer mehr wuchs.

„Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie er sich fühlt..", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Seit 2 Jahren ist er nun schon in diesen verdammten Haus gefangen. Ich versteh schon, wenn er mal raus möchte. Und er ist erwachsen, Molly. Man kann keinen erwachsenden Mann einfach 2 Jahre in einen Haus sperren."

„Ich kann mir sehr gut denken, wie er sich fühlt, Tonks.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Du vergisst, das wir das auch nur zu seinen Schutz machen. Das beste wird es sein, wenn wir erstmal warten. Ein Hund kommt auch immer wieder nach Hause zurück." Er sah die junge Frau über seiner Halbmondbrille an.

„Aber was ist wenn er schon von den Auroren erwischt wurde? Was ist wenn er unsere Hilfe braucht?" Sie schaute die anderen Mitglieder fragend an. Wenn ihr hier untätig rumsitzen wollt, bitte.. ich aber werde nicht warten, bis er von alleine zurück kommt. Ich werde ihn jetzt suchen gehen."

Hektisch zog sie sich ihre Jacke über und warf dann den Anwesenden noch einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich will nicht noch ein Familienmitglied verlieren."

Mit diesen Satz war sie auch schon durch die Tür gerauscht. Remus seufzte leise. Sie hatte ja recht. Man konnte einen Mann wie Sirius nicht einfach in einen Haus einsperren. Schwermütig erhob er sich und strich sich über die Augen. Die Müdigkeit drohte ihn zu übermannen.

„Sirius kommt bestimmt zurück, wenn er sich ausgetobt hat. Ich werde mich dann erstmal hinlegen, um ihn dann, wenn er zurück ist, eine ordentliche Standpauke zu halten."

„War wohl ne anstrengende Nacht, Was? Ich hoffe, es lag nicht an meinen Wolfbanntrank.", hörte Remus die zynische von Severus, als er die Küche gerade verlassen wollte. Wie sehr er diese Stimme hasste. Sie bohrte sich schmerzhaft durch seinen Kopf. Doch er drehte sich zu den Tränkemeister um und setze ein sehr geduldiges Lächeln auf.

„Nein, Severus. Es lag nicht an deinen Wolfbanntrank.", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Na dann ist es ja gut! Sicher hat es dem Wolf nur an seinen Spielgefährten gefehlt, was?", fügte Snape noch sarkastisch zu.

Remus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte arg Mühe, seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit beizubehalten.

„Das wird es wohl sein. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst."

Snape wollte noch was erwidern, doch die Hand von Dumbledore, die sich ruhig auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt alle nach Hause gehen.", sagte der alte Zauberer und lächelte in die Runde. „und wir hoffen, das Sirius bald wieder zurück ist, um sich seine Predigt anhören zu können."

Remus nickte Dumbledore dankbar zu und verließ die Küche. Doch anstatt nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen, nahm er sich seine Jacke von Haken und verließ das Haus. _Zieh dich warm an, Sirius. Wenn ich dich erwische, wirst du mehr als eine Standpaukebekommen._


End file.
